The Land that Never Existed
by gh0sterkid
Summary: A suspicious character arrives unconscious on a small boat, only to not know their language, but also seems to be spiritually connected with things more than others. Who are they and do they pose a threat to the village of the Rain Deity?
1. Chapter 1

[[Yes, there is an OC here and canon characters. No romance included, as of yet but it will be non ocxcanon unless requested]]

What is happening to me? I feel light headed but, in a way that I don't feel connected to my own body. I don't really know how to explain it but it feels... Nice actually, a warm feeling is consuming my body... Wait no, it feels as if... I'm leaving, dying... Will this be my final thoughts? This can't be, can it? I know I wasn't much of a fighter, but this can't be the end. It's not fair, I've done nothing... Nothing wrong. Unless I did? I don't... I don't remember, but I have to try. Right? I could just die, but I'd hate to leave with questions... Questions that could easily be answered with... Just... A little...

It started a few weeks ago.

Rain in every direction, clouds shielding the land from light, giving the whole place a grey tone. Out in the middle of the vast ocean that seemed to trickle from blue to grey within every inch I traveled in my canoe, I felt as if I was going to an entirely different world. Of course as. this was all happening, I was asleep, curled somewhat with a raincoat on, a scarf, and boots to keep me dry.

The rain was not bad at all out in the open, if felt as wispy as the slight gust of a butterfly landed on your skin. Though as I traveled deeper into the color depleted scenery, the rain began to pick up. Without the annoyance of wind or surprises from thunder, it was still a peaceful sleep. What woke me up was the boat knocking against the side of a building. As I woke up I didn't question where I was or how I even arrive there, I just knew I had to get out of the rain. I looked in the boat to see a small ore and traveled the water roads this city obviously used as a means of transportation, though this part was silent.

I found an area that was perfect for me to take refuge from the rain. As I pulled into it, it looks like the tunnel would extend for miles on end, being succumbed into darkness. I let the boat rock side to side as I jumped to to the ledge on the right side of it. I looked to see if it went down as far as the tunnel did and it followed. Not very wide buy if needed two people could walk side by side to get through. I turned around to look out the way I came, a cool breeze blowing in as the wind began to pick up. Before the questions came I put my right hand against the cool yet rough tunnel and looked up slightly to see if the rain would let up any time soon. It appeared it would be, which made me smile as I would have hated to have to wait it out or go down the horrifying darkness.

A few minutes later the rain let up but the sun did not shine. I walked to the edge of the ground and stepped over the small body of water between me and a stone. There were a few blocks to travel to the other building across the road if needed, though I thought it would be wise to stay near my vessel.

I looked up at the sky, clouds faintly parting but no more. Even the slight light that came through felt good in the brutal winter days, especially when one has been soaked for who knows how long. Finally I couldn't deny it any longer, but before I could even think about the question further, I felt a small patter by my left hand, feeling light against my fingers. I looked down and held my hand up to see a small white butterfly. I touched it gently with my other hand, though I quickly realized it was made out o paper. I quietly uttered underneath my scarf, "A paper... Butterfly that is alive? But how?" Before I could touch it again I heard a voice above me.

I didn't understand what they said but I quickly turned around to see a woman who had many of these butterflies around her with enormous wings that also see to be made out of paper. As I looked more in awe, I noticed that half of her body was gone. Was I dreaming? Could I actually still be asleep on the boat in the middle of the ocean, and to cope with the freezing rain I've entered into an nonintoxicating dream to confuse my senses? The butterfly soon regrouped with her and she said something once more, again I was unable to understand.


	2. Chapter 2

I turned more to her while attempting to keep my cool and said, "I have mo idea where I am. Please, I'm not a trespasser! I have been lost at sea and wounded up here by mistake. If you can just tell me where I am, I'll find a way to head home. Honest!" The woman lowered herself to eye level and spoke again. I looked at her with intense confusion as I was worried what she had told me. I stared at her for a moment as I was hopeless and did not understand what could possibly be the native language of this land.

"Ma'am I... I don't understand." I looked down but then she spoke as if I could understand and I looked up at her again. Within an instant I was bombarded by hoards of papers attaching to me, almost suffocating me as I was cocooned in a paper shell. This had to be a dream, I was sure of it. No way this could possibly be happening to me, right?

As soon as I was choked of light, it slowly poured in with the sound of rain once more. I breathed hard, not out of breath but because that was the most terrifying moment in my life. "What the hell lady?!" I looked around to see her standing in a corner, complete and alluring. She stepped closer to me, she was a rather tall yet elegant woman followed by a taller man of a most unique trait of him. He had many piercings on his face, six on his nose, two under his mouth, and quite a few on his ears with auburn hair somewhat covered it. I saw the woman clearer now. She had a beautiful shade if blue hair, a chin piercing and an off white flower to complete the look of beauty.

"Who-" before I could say anything the man walked in front of me, starring down at me with the most unusual eyes. They were purple with a hint of grey followed by a pattern of rings on his eyes stared into my dark ones and said something to me. Though I'm sure it was a simple question, it felt more intimidating with his eyes, the way he spoke, and how I hadn't a clue as to what he just said to me. I shifted my eyes towards the woman behind him who only looked at me with a bit of concern, or possibly confusion. I looked back up at the man but didn't make any eye contact with him, too afraid to look. "I... I don't" I hesitated, my voice cracked and I could feel my throat close in on itself to refuse to let me talk. I clenched my yellow scarf tightly and could see my vision became blurred. As it happened I could hear the man scoff and turn away, speaking to the woman. As they were preoccupied I felt a few trickles of tears roll down my cheeks but I quickly cleaned them before they turned back around.

He spoke to me again but in a more relaxed tone. That slightly helped but the frustration and fear were still there as I sighed, not knowing what to do. I only let out a simple shrug and looked down at my feet, only to see his in my peripheral vision. I could still feel his gaze locked onto me so I slowly looked up only to see him starring as if it was straight into my soul. I did feel some sort of strange singe through me, enough where I held my head and stumbled back, quickly walking backwards to a wall and holding myself up. The man only kept starring and even walking towards me. I felt it increase and travel from my head throughout my entire body, causing me to slink to the ground and hold me head with both of my hands even tighter and clenching my teeth til they hurt. It felt as if a dark spirit was trying to engulf me. It was an awful experience.

"What... Are you doing to me? Stop it please! Auugh! Please I don't know what you are saying!" I'm an instant it stopped and with the shock of it quickly leaving I fell over, passing out as I saw only a pair of feet walk towards me and the other stay behind with the slowly muting voices of the two people that now have me.

Everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Smells like... A slight hint of perfume, perhaps?

I awoke within a large room, I resided in one of the two small beds in the center, dim lanterns suspended from the ceilings and a few in the walls, a large carpet underneath of what seemed to be an olive color with the walls of a light grey on it. I didn't move, maybe thinking I had become a prisoner, though the room looked a bit too formal for a prison room. Very slowly I sat up, observing as much as I could. I saw a black dresser with some perfumes and cosmetics on it, beside it a chair with the same garb I saw the woman and man wear tossed over it.

I tried to collect my bearings but nothing really came to mind. "Where..." I looked behind me to see the woman who was there as well, sitting on her bed watching over me. Was she there the whole time while I slept? Perhaps she herself was resting and woke up when I did? I decided to get up and stretch my legs, quickly noticing a large mirror. I stood in front to see myself looking just as tired as ever. Slight dark circles under my eyes, my somewhat shaggy short hair with the right side just in front of my sideburns just slightly longer along with small studs in each ear, finally topped off with a silver chain and a small green gem on it. I looked to see if my clothing got dirty or hell even possibly replaced, but they were not. Still the fitting black jumpsuit with short sleeves, slight relief but I was tired of the same clothing.

After slightly fixing my hair I looked at the blue haired woman from the mirror. "I uhm... Heh, hello." I waved, smiling a bit but still had a somewhat worried expression on my face. She did not to respond to what I said, but relaxed a little from a stern face to a more confused look. Not much surprise there of course, but it was better than being stared down at from someone, wasn't it? I began to look around again and saw my large hooded trench coat folded on the floor near the door with my brown boots on top, along with my yellow scarf curled up next to it with my bag resting against them. "Well at least I know where my coat went, heh." Before anything else, I felt around my in my small pockets to see maybe she had taken a peice of paper I had in there. It wasn't anything special, but I would have hated to lose it as right now it's one of the few things I have to remember of...

Actually, to remember what? I looked at my hands, shocked. I knew I didn't belong there, but I don't know why I didn't? I clenched my teeth, my brows coming closer together as I stared at my hands more intently. "Where..." I looked back at the lady with the same expression held, "Where am I? I don't really know where I came from but, I... I can't remember but, I..." I stopped talking, knowing that it was useless to try to speak. "Listen, thanks for the bed, but I have to go." I quickly headed to my pile of clothes but felt something wrap around my legs to prevent me from moving.

"What?" I looked down, remembering that her abilities were paper manipulation. I glanced up at her as she stood up and walked closer to me, I just noticed that she wore a form fitting navy shirt that showed her belly button with a small piercing on it, black pants and no shoes. She still wore the flower on her head, as if it was apart of her. She spoke to me, rather a lot but I looked back at my clothes then back up to her, pleading with my eyes. She shook her head but let me free. I looked down, getting the feeling of depression quickly towering over me. Though, it wasn't the feeling that did so, it was a being who appeared behind me.

My head quickly shot up and behind to see, not suspecting who it was but whoa and behold, it was the man with the many piercings. I let out a sigh of slight relief but looked up at him. "Look, just let me go! I'm not going to tell anyone about this place, I just need to get home." He looked down at me, possibly ignoring or attempting to understand what I had just said. He looked up at the woman now and spoke with her. All I saw her do what shake her head and say something quickly. "Please just... Just let me go." I looked back to the man and frowned, brows arched back just starring up at him. I uttered another please before he looked at the woman yet again but this time signaling me to follow. Before I did, I grabbed the rest of my clothing, but left my bag behind and quickly went behind him, leaving the blue haired woman alone in her room.


	4. Chapter 4

As I walked behind him, there was silence. No words were exchanged, not even a glance to see if i was even behind him as it was he almost knew I was following him. It was not like I had any other choice, did I? As we walked down the streets that had a slight rain, I noticed something eerie of the place. There was no one in sight. Tall buildings and many levels, but this area seemed to be abandoned, or even possibly forgotten among the people that lived here. It gave me a feeling that I could not describe even to myself, but I quickly let that thought out of my mind and another one in. One question kept coming back, where were we going?

The temptation of asking him rose as we got further away from the tower we were once in, but I didn't bother since it's not like he could understand me anyways. After a few minutes of walking in the cold rain I began to shiver and teeth chattering a bit. The light mist and cold weather was not good on one and he must have noticed since he said something after a few times of me sneezing, possibly a 'bless you' or even something out of annoyance. Regardless of that he did slow down to my pace as we approached a smaller building with a black door on it.

He put his hand on my shoulder and as he did so, I was expecting a warm sensation as I needed it very much. Instead it was cold, brutal, and lifeless. I looked up at him as I wondered what he was going to do next as we stood there getting colder. He raised his hand and my instinct was to flinch, but all he did was knock quickly twice, knock again three times slowly, then pull on a string that was hanging by the door as a quiet chime was heard after he pulled it. I looked back up to him again, only noticing that he was still looking at the door. I took my gaze off of him and looked at the door to see what he was seeing. Soon, I noticed on the top there was a small slider to peek out of the door and speak from it. As soon as I saw it it opened only partially, yellow bright eyes peering through.

They spoke to one another, then the bright eyes looked down at me and paused for a moment before looking back up to the pierced man, obviously asking who I was and why was I here. As they exchanged words only horrible images of what was going to happen to me came through. Torture, mutilation, slavery, and everything you can think of began racing within my mind, along with my heart. As I began to think about running away, the hand on my shoulder gave a slightly tighter grip. Was it to reassure me that everything was going to be fine? I held onto my scarf tightly as the slider closed and I heard a loud mechanism from behind the door, hopefully the deadbolt.

I looked at the door open into a pitch black room, the walls covered in boxes, cages, everything! There were a few lanterns here and there but gave off a faint, other worldly purple light that matched a larger one in the center. I stepped back, but the same hand on my shoulder quickly shifted to my back and nudged me inside. I looked back up to him and meet the eyes of a mad man, possibly the last eyes I will ever see.

He walked in with me to lead me to a chair that was in front of the purple flame, or so I thought it was. There was some sort of purple haze but no flame coming out of a long cauldron that had someone sitting on the other side of it. He sat me down and patted my shoulder slightly and walked out, leaving me and this strange... Thing. Now, I was just in the room with it and not knowing what could happen to me, I held on tightly to the side of the chair only to hear him say something to me. A few minutes of just nonsense coming out of his mouth, laughter in between and it throwing various items into the mixture, I couldn't take it anymore.

Fed up I raised my voice and said, "Stop talking to me, I don't understand anything what you are saying! Just let me go!" As I said those words a laugh came immediately afterwards, soon the smoke cleared from upwards and dropped to the ground, giving the room the appearance as if we were sitting on top of a storm cloud. I looked up only to see a hooded man with a large grin, eyes hidden within the shadows, and something that looked like stitched on the side of his mouth.

"I was wondering when you were going to speak."


	5. Chapter 5

[Hello! I am very sorry this is so late and I am still keeping up with this story, it's just I have been very busy with school and have had almost no time to publish this story. I promise to update at least once a month from now on until I finish the story. Again, sorry for taking so long but school is very tedious right now. Enjoy!]

CHAPTER 5

I was in shock, at first I thought my mind was just playing tricks on me at first, as a way to cope with the insanity that has been around me this hours have been. I looked at him confused, worried even as he spoke to me. "What did..."

I tilted my head to the side and putting my hands up to my scarf. "You just spoke..." I saw him grin and he nodded, crossing his arms after throwing in small bottle filled with some sort of black substance inside into the purple mist in front of us.

"Yes I did, I can speak a few languages, but this language is much easier for me, afterwards is Japanese." His grin went away quickly and added, "So tell me, why are you here? That man who accompanied you is the God of this place, and he isn't happy that neither of you are able to communicate... Especially since you may be a threat to us, though I don't believe you are." His grin came back once again but in a taunting manner.

Offended in a way I glared back at him stating , "I can be a threat if needed, though I choose not to be since that would be an idiotic thing to do, wouldn't it?" I saw what he was trying to do, get me off topic and upset at him to maybe cause a commotion to get the man in the black cloak in here to take me away, back to wherever we just were. I sighed, regaining my composure and added, "Look, all I'm saying is I'm not dangerous unless I need to be, alright?" Quietly I muttered, "And not even to anyone but myself honestly..." I wasn't sure if he picked up on that, but I could hear the chair slightly move, as if he was trying to get closer to listen to what I just said.

"Can you please, just tell me where I am? I want to leave this cold place ... It just doesn't feel... Well, right to be here. Like I shouldn't be here." Something in my mind is telling me to get out of there and fast, but why? Those people seemed nice enough to actually want to know who I am. Though I have learned the hard way before to never ignore a gut feeling... I did that once and well let's just say there"s a reason as to why I wear a black 'second skin' jump suit attire underneath my coat.

"Look Japhet, I know you want to leave but-"

I stood up, knocking the chair back in process and hitting the table slightly as I did. The hairs on my arms and neck stood up, eyes widening and heart pounding with such intensity I felt like I was about to throw it up. "How the hell did you know my name?! I told no one of it and I just fucking met you!" I grabbed the edges of his hood and pulled him off of his chair and over the table, causing the pot to fall out and spill out a black mist. "You better fucking tel me or I swear I'll-" before I knew it I was only holding onto a jacket and only a voice rang.

"Tsk tsk tsk, Japhet! Calm down now my dear! No need to fret! All will be answered in a given time. Now I suggest you drop my jacket an leave." Without warning I did what I was told, having no control over my body I dropped the jacket over the table and turned around quickly leaving back outside, but I turned my head momentarily only to see the black mist fill up the coat and take shape of the man. I grit my teeth in anger as I was going to say something to him, but the door had closed, leaving me back in the outside world.


End file.
